You Were Never Alone
by lutteur
Summary: I'm back! After apocalypse Rogue is faced with situations that may be the end of her. With the help of the red eyed cajun will be able to pull through.romy.


She couldn't take it any longer, she began to take deep breaths as she looked over the edge of the cliff. The resentment that she felt from everyone would allow her to take that step, right over the edge. Still a year later and no one would allow her to move on with her life. Everyday was a constant reminder of the decision she had been driven to make. No one had completely understood the betrayal she felt toward Mystique, toward her so called mother. Was it too much to ask that everyone take the time to realize that she was driven by her emotions, that she felt in her heart that what she had done would be the only way she would feel some sort of vindication.

How could they blame her and look at her like a monster for destroying the real monster. Her mother had never loved her, she was led to believe that she was loved but she wasn't. It had been a false emotion her mother used to lure her into her trap. She felt so foolish, she had taken Mystiques bait, she had fallen into a trap like a fish swimming into a net. She had foolishly believed that Mystique had enough emotion to love her as her own. But in the end Rogue had been once again used and fooled; but no one cared for that. No one cared that she had every right to push that damn statue off the cliff.

No one realized that even in stone Mystique was still making a mockery out of Rogue. Mystique turned the ones Rogue loved against her. Even without life she made Rogues life miserable and unbearable.

A year had past by and everyone still treats her like scum. Disgust evident in their stares, the longer she stayed there the worse it had gotten. Her friends turned away from her to console Kurt and it stayed that way. The teachers were concerned if she would let her temper get the best of her and had an adult in the same room with her, although they left her alone in her bedroom she could still feel the professors mind surrounding her presence.

She couldn't take it, the distrust, the utter and complete loneliness she felt. She couldn't turn to anyone she couldn't talk to anyone. She was forced to keep it locked up inside. Everything she felt, everything she was going through no one had been there to talk to her, to console her, to comfort her. Instead they made her feel useless, not matter what the situation they didn't need her.

Rogue looked out at the sight before her, she looked at the city she had once called her home, but she realized that it never was. As always she had been foolish and had been easily tricked. As always in the end she was never significant to anyone. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and took a step forward, and plunged toward her death. She felt the wind gust around her, as she calmly waited to be taken out of her misery.

Within seconds, she felt a jerk and the wind had stopped flowing around her. She felt no pain, she felt weightless but still she felt useless. Slowly she opened her eyes, expecting to see more darkness she was surprised to see two glowing red orbs looking down at her. She looked around in confusion, this isn't what she wanted to happen. She wanted to be free from her miserable life not saved from going where she wanted to be.

"Cherie, maybe y' shouldn't walk around wit' y' eyes closed, y' walked right off dat cliff." he spoke softly to her, then looked up at the cliff that she was indeed standing on moments before.

"That was mah intention." She spoke as she looked away from him.

"Why would mah belle chere intentionally walk off a cliff?" He asked, although he knew the exact reason of her actions. Her eyes searched his, he let his guard down and showed complete understanding in his eyes.

After apocalypse he wanted to make sure she would be stable both mentally and physically, so he kept an eye on her. As she days drew on he had grown proud of her with how strong she stayed, as she lived her days to the fullest.

Soon enough his heart went out to her as he watched those who surrounded her begin to shun her. He watched as they turned their backs on her and didn't even give her a second glance. After a month of watching her from the shadows he had expected her to run, to leave the hostile environment. But she didn't she stayed and kept on living day to day. Her decision to stay made his heart soar with pride.

As months passed by he had to will himself not to strangle every living being in that mansion who was treating Rogue so badly. How he wanted to go to her, let her know that she wasn't alone but he knew that she had to deal with this, as much as he hated to see her go through these ordeals he wanted her to realize exactly how strong she was for staying in such an environment for so long.

As he followed her that night, he realized that inside she had snapped. He knew exactly where she was going, as he himself rode that same path to the same cliff long ago. He watched from the shadows below as she stood there for minutes, just taking in her surroundings. Emeralds that had lost their shine many months ago, where now glistening with tears. He watched as she mentally fought with herself, then made the final decision. He had watched as her emeralds disappeared behind her soft skin, then merely seconds later he watched her with a broken heart as she descended into the air.

Immediately he flew into action pole-vaulting into the air with his bo-staff he held her in the safety of his arms as he landed gracefully on the ground below them.

Wanting to let her be able to let out her emotion he asked her why she would want to walk off the cliff. For an answer he didn't get any words but only tears as she cried into his shoulder. She had wrapped her arms around his neck as she had finally let the tears fall. As he tightened his arms around her, she realized that she had someone.

Someone had cared enough for her to come to her rescue, but just because he saved her didn't mean he was going to be the understanding person she wanted and desperately needed. As she realized that this would only last mere minutes she began to cry harder. She was completely lost in her thoughts and how safe she felt in Remy's arms that she hadn't realized that he was now leaning against a tree with her in his lap as he held her tightly.

She drew her head back far enough to look into his eyes. She saw his exotic orbs glisten with unshed tears. As she looked closer she saw a depth of sadness that matched her own. But yet there was something else in his eyes that she couldn't quite explain, but it was there non the less. She placed a gloveless hand against his stubble covered cheek.

"Why're yah so sad cajun?" he gave her a watery smirk.

"Mon cherie, why aren't y' draining me?" her face free of make-up showed a light tint of pink on her cheeks, she had forgotten she stopped wearing gloves when she was alone.

"When did dis happen mon chere?" He asked as he turned his head to place a tender kiss against her palm

"When yar alone yah tend tah concentrate on more important matters." She spoke softly as she began to withdraw her hand. He let her but then took it into his own gloveless hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I'm sorry dat I couldn't be dere f'r y' mon chere." she stared into his eyes, they had changed with her last comment. As she concentrated on his eyes she realized that what they held her pride. Her brows furrowed slightly, she couldn't possibly be reading his eyes properly. Then again it's been awhile since she last saw that look in anyone's eye. At least toward her.

"What are yah sorrah for?" she asked slightly confused.

"I. I've been watching y', an' I saw everyt'ing dey did t' y'. I was dere from day one." Tears formed in her eyes, and shame flashed across his.

"Why?" that was all she asked. There were too many questions that were attached to that one word that she would let him answer it to the best of his abilities.

He sighed and raked his free hand through his hair then placed it back to around her waist. "At first, I jus' wanted t' make sure y' were okay. Y' know, see how y' were managin' wit' de whole apocalypse t'ing on y' shoulders. Den when y' were doin' fine I was about t' leave. Dat is when y' pushed y' momma off de cliff I decided to stay.

Den when y' started to go on missions I had to watch y'r back so much more b'cause. Well t' be honest, I guess y' were getting distracted by y'r thoughts dat y'r head wasn't in de game. Den I realized dat y' were in de game, it's just y' were on a harder level. Cause y' were on y'r own. Dey stopped protectin' y' like dey did before.

Den from dere dey began to do it not only on missions but in dat damn place y' live in. I couldn't stand to watch but I knew dat y' had to deal with this on y're own, just t' make y' realize exactly how strong y' are. An' chere believe me when I say dat y' be a very strong femme. Y' lived y' life as if dey're doin' not'ing t' y'. Y' may've done it alone but y' still survived it f'r a year. An' in dat year not only did y' get stronger but y' gained control of y' powers. Which I didn't even know about until today.

So now mon chere tell me again why y' walkin' 'round with y' eyes closed when y're stronger dan dat?"

She closed her eyes as she took processed what he had just spoken. In a way she was mad but she realized that his intentions were only for her well being. Although it was a bitch to get through he was right, she was so much stronger than what she used to be. She was more grounded, more in touch with herself. It was just others around her that she wasn't in touch with. She hugged him tighter appreciating what he had done for her, which made her realize that she was stupid for even thinking of ending her life when it was only just beginning.

"Thank yah." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Y' welcome mon chere. Now how 'bout we get goin' cause y' gonna get sick, wearin' not'ing but a sweater during de middle of December." A small smile graced her lips knowing that he wasn't about to walk out of her life. As fast as it appeared it had disappeared just as quickly. She pulled away from his shoulder and far enough so she could see his face.

"Ah can't go back there. Ah mean it may have made meh strongah but if Ah stay there one more night Ah might do something Ah'll regret." She spoke truthfully.

Remy nodded his head. "I understand, but we gotta go back dere so we can get y'r t'ings so we can officially move y' outta dere. Den y' can get settled at my place 'till y' figure out where y' wanna go from dere."

The small smile returned. "Thank yah." She spoke as she hugged him tightly.

Reluctently they let each other go, and made their way back to the mansion. Although this time Rogue did not dread to walk through the doorway, and Remy no longer had to watch over Rogue from outside the mansion. Hand in hand they made their way to Rogues room, being so late in the night they hadn't come across any other occupents of the mansion. Together they gathered the items that Rogue felt she wanted to keep in her new life. Then together they left without giving a second glance.

As the sun rose announcing the new day. Remy and Rogue were both cuddled together on Remys couch in his apartment, both sleeping a deep sleep that they had both truly deserved. Back at mutant manor everyone had risen with the new day, Jamie had been the observant one and realized that Rogue was missing from the picture. He made his way to her room and knocked. Receiving no answer he announced that he was about to enter. He looked around the room and was greeted with no life form. Although when his gaze swept over the mirror over the dresser he read the words that were written on it with black lipstick.

'You made it quite clear that you don't want or need me around any more. I'm putting an end to this miserable bullshit and moving on, something no one in this place could do.Soinstead of letting my lifeget wasted by low lifes like you,I'm moving on and away.

Farewell fuckers.

R&R'

A ghost of a smile graced Jamies features. Finally, the woman he thought of as a big sister was moving on toa better life. His smile grew as he knew she would be prperly taken care of by Remy. His gaze did one last sweep when he sawon the made bedtwo cards a king and queen of hearts. He went and picked them up. As he flipped the cards over he saw that there was more written on the queen of hearts.

'Dear Jamie,

I know you're going to be the first to read these. And I much appreciate what you did for me. Don't think I didn't hear you sticking up for me when the others would talk about me behind my back. It made me wish you were old enough to understand what I was going through. Take care of yourself

Love always, Rogue'

Jamie smiled sadly, but he did unerstand, he was just told that it'd be better to let her go strong. A red eyed cajun had explained to him a long time ago as to what was going on.


End file.
